


never

by JamsAndApples



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake Chop, FakeChop, I guess it's in the creatures era?, M/M, but it doesn't have to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamsAndApples/pseuds/JamsAndApples
Summary: they should have never agreed to do this





	never

it happened suddenly and all at once. like a storm in the summer.

the bullet went straight through as if it were going through paper.

the screams that ripped out of their throats were louder than the thunder overhead. at least, it sounded like it.

“NOVA!” came from one side of the room while the pain from the bullet caused the screech from the other.

there was no time to really figure out where the bullet had come from and honestly, no one really cared at that moment in time. the only focus was nova and making sure he wouldn’t end the way those summer storms did.

it felt like the room had suddenly been plunged into darkness, nova being the only thing visible while immortal rushed forward. he took out a few men as he did, though, he didn’t realize they were even there. it was out of instinct and necessity rather than an actual worry for his own life.

“NOVA!” he called again, closer now. close enough to pull the goddamned idiot halfway onto his lap while he checked him over.

the response was a choked gurgle and a teary-eyed gaze as nova did his best to speak.

the bullet had got him real good in the middle of his stomach. what the fuck kind of weapons do these guys have?? and why were they sent alone? they should have questioned this far more than they did. maybe they wouldn’t have been here..

“Nova don’t you fuckin’ die on me alright? you’re already ruining my clothes.” immortal hissed as he did his best to put pressure on both ends of the wound and call for help at the same time. “Motherfuckers I need SOMEONE to get your ass OVER HERE.” he screamed into the earpiece he just barely managed to stick into his ear.

another gurgle came from the man in his lap. tears were freely running down nova’s face as he again tried to speak. “l-guh oo” was the only thing that managed to come out of it but it was mostly drowned out immortal screaming above him.

“nova stop fucking trying to speak to me, focus on breathing and staying  _alive_. whatever you want to tell me can wait.” immortal hissed at him again. “RIGHT NOW GODDAMMIT don’t tell me i need to WAIT.” are these people dense?? the moment he called they should have been on their way, do they not understand how serious this was?? they should have never agreed to go in this alone, they really shouldn’t have.

again, nova gurgled at him. this time he managed to raise his arm a little as well, grabbing on as tightly as he could to the hand immortal had on his stomach. it wasn’t tight at all, but it was enough to get the man to focus on him.

“nova i swear to god-” it wasn’t that immortal was angry at him. it was just.. he was terrified.

“luh g-oo” it wasn’t much clearer than the last time but immortal heard it this time, saw the pure terror in nova’s eyes as he said it, and that’s what matters.

“this is not how you’re gonna fuckin’ tell me this nova. this is NOT how you’re gonna tell me you fuckin’ love me shut the FUCK up RIGHT NOW.” he’d been trying to play it strong but his eyes immediately welled up with tears at that moment. this cannot be how things end for them. not in the middle of a botched mission. not in some ugly ass warehouse with dozens of dead bodies surrounding them and the fuckin’ shooter who caused this still hiding somewhere. this cannot be how they finally confess or whatever the fuck you wanna call it.

nova could really only gurgle in response again. he used up most of his energy trying to get those two words, if you could even call them that, out. the pain was overwhelming at this point, especially with the pressure of immortal’s hands. maybe moving and trying to speak wasn’t his best idea.. he had to at least say it though. once.

“WHERE THE FUCK AR-”

the warehouse echoed with the cut off yell and the sound a gun being fired once again. it was the same one as earlier but instead of being aimed at nova, it hit immortal.

directly in the middle of his forehead.

there were a few seconds of deafening silence before immortal’s body hit the ground.

nova couldn’t breathe anymore. whether it was his body finally shutting down due to blood loss or because of the shock of the moment, he wasn’t sure.

literal seconds later there was another bang filling the room but this time it was caused by doors getting kicked open, the sounds of heavy footsteps following it.

they were too late.

“NOVA! IMMORTAL!” nova wasn’t sure who was calling their names and honestly he didn’t care.

please let him die.

hands were grabbing him and pulling him up, sending pain throughout his whole body and making him almost scream.

in the process of moving, he’d blacked out. that was okay. he didn’t want to be awake, or even alive, any longer anyway.

he never even got to hear immortal say it back.

hours later,  _somehow_ , he woke up.

this was slow. like the first flurry of snow finding its way to the ground.

everything was bright and cold like the snow too, but nowhere near as magical or comforting.

nova didn’t bother lifting his head from the rough pillow underneath it. he knew the only thing, the only person, he wanted to see wouldn’t be there.

“You’re awake.” nova hated that voice. they were too late to save him.

“Thought you’d be sleeping a lot longer..” he hated that one too.

he hated all of them.

they’re the reason he’s going to be forced to live a life without immortal. forced to live a life without any purpose.

“You’re lucky. If we didn’t get there when we did you would have been dead.”

“i am dead.” is how he wanted to respond but his throat wouldn’t cooperate. all that came out was a small wheeze.


End file.
